


Sweaters

by sixth_dr_whomst



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: (spoiler: i was right), Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Doctor (Doctor Who), just cute nonsense cause i thought six in a sweater would be cute, nb Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixth_dr_whomst/pseuds/sixth_dr_whomst
Summary: just some fluffy nonsense involving six, evelyn, and sweaters.





	Sweaters

“Now, Evelyn, _honestly_.”

  
She shakes her head, and continues to press the sweater into their hands. “No, I won’t hear a word of it.”

  
“ _Yes_ , I think you will- Evelyn, I am a _Time Lord_ , I’m not human! Falling into a lake, that’s- well it’s- not as bad as it could be.”

  
This does nothing to distract her, as she presses harder. “And you’re still soaked to the bone. Doctor, please.” She frowns, and it’s the real frown, the one they associate with her being completely genuine and worried. “I’m sure your coat will dry out later. But for now, I- I think it would be best if you changed into something less wet.”

  
They frown, and pause for a moment in their movement to decide whether or not to take Evelyn up on her offer. They narrow their eyes slightly, but take the sweater out of her hands. She grins, and finally takes a seat on the sofa.

  
Admittedly, the sweater is much, much warmer than the rest of their clothes. It’s mostly a light blue background (which they resent, they were _Prydonian_ , thank you very much) with a black cat winding its way around the torso. The cat is raised slightly off of the rest of the sweater, but it has bright eyes which they suspect glow in the dark. The fabric is soft and not itchy, which was something they were particularly apprehensive about.

  
They walk back to where their jacket is laid out, and take their cat pin off of the lapel and replace it on their new sweater. “There.” They say aloud, and turn back to Evelyn. They spread their arms out, a nonverbal request for input.

  
She nods. “Very you.”

  
“I shall take that as a compliment.”

  
They start pacing, working out an escape.

**Author's Note:**

> their sleeves are long. they cover their palms. i couldn’t fit this in the fic but its important to note. they got sleeve paws. sklkdkdsll I Love Six. also the fic itself is exactly 300 words and im proud of that. (yes that is a shameless cerulean joke bc i wrote this and i can do whatever i want. >:3)


End file.
